


But you're perfect to me

by LarrysdreamerS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Horny Louis, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysdreamerS/pseuds/LarrysdreamerS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Immerse la mano tra i ricci di Harry per avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui,non lasciando possibilità di respiro,affamato delle sue labbra,baciandolo come se fosse l'unica cosa a tenerlo attaccato alla vita,come se fosse l'unica sua fonte di ossigeno. <br/> Circondò il bacino di Harry con la gambe,spingendolo contro il proprio e strappando un gemito di piacere al piccolo,che gli ansimò sulle labbra schiuse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you're perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction risale a un po' di anni fa, l'avevo pubblicata su un sito, e poi ho deciso di postarla anche qui.   
> Ho poco tempo per pubblicarla, dal momento che ho un sacco da studiare, e non sono riuscita a rivedere qualche errore, come lo spazio tra la virgola e la parola seguente. Spero di riuscire a farlo quando avrò tempo :)

Questo mondo è una tortura, e Harry crede di non farcela. Crede di non riuscire a sostenere tutta la pressione e l'odio che li circonda. 

Pensa a quanto sia difficile avere davanti agli occhi il viso a dir poco perfetto di quel ragazzo occhi cielo, sentire il calore del suo collo, il suo profumo, e non potersi avvicinare, non poter semplicemente strofinare il naso su quella pelle perfetta, aspirarne l'aroma familiare e poggiare le labbra su quella superficie soffice. 

Pensa continuamente a quanto vorrebbe urlarlo al mondo che si, lui, il puttaniere senza cuore, è in realtà innamorato del suo migliore amico, quel Louis Tomlinson che l'ha stregato sin dal primo istante con la sua voce angelica e quell'azzurro penetrante che sono le sue iridi. 

Quello stesso ragazzo che si prende cura di lui, che lo coccola tra le braccia quando Harry è giù di morale, che lo stringe al petto, senza parlare, che guardandolo negli occhi riesce a percepire ogni singola sensazione, che si immerge nei suoi capelli morbidi quando non riesce a dormire, quando lo accoglie nel suo letto durante le notti temporalesche.

Che poi quella del temporale fosse inizialmente solo una scusa per stringersi a lui, questo Louis non lo sapeva. Ma adesso non c'era neanche più bisogno delle scuse, perchè con il tempo avevano entrambi capito che quella di dormire nello stesso letto era diventata una dipendenza da cui nessuno dei due voleva disintossicarsi.

Amavano intrufolarsi sotto le coperte calde, abbracciarsi e parlare sussurrandosi l'uno nell'orecchio dell'altro fino a che Louis, stanco, non si addormentava tra le braccia del suo Hazza.

Harry rimaneva per ore a guardarlo, a memorizzare tutti i lineamenti morbidi di quel viso perfetto. Amava perdersi nei propri brividi, quando si avvicinava maggiormente al suo Boo,per poterne sentire il respiro caldo e profondo sul proprio viso. Giurò di essere riuscito a vedere l'alba innumerevoli volte senza mai chiudere occhio, per fissare costantemente il viso del suo migliore amico. Quelle labbra sottili e rosee erano una tentazione a dir poco assillante per lui, alla quale cercava di resistere e si sorprese quando una notte, forse neanche con la piena coscienza di ciò che stava facendo,si ritrovò ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente a queste. La voglia di provare anche solo per una volta la consistenza di quelle labbra andò oltre la razionalità. Vi poggiò le proprie,stando attento ad esercitare una leggera pressione su quelle del maggiore. Durò una manciata di secondi, il tempo necessario per mandare il piccolo in paradiso,e nello stesso tempo far spuntare da quegli occhi dolci una lacrima,nella quale era racchiuso tutto il dolore e la frustrazione. Era stata una sensazione stranissima. Il suo stomaco fu chiuso in una morsa stretta a tal punto da fargli mancare il respiro,il cuore iniziò a impazzire,lanciandosi contro il petto del riccio ad un ritmo irregolare,quasi volesse uscire da quel corpo e smettere di pulsare sofferenza ad ogni battito. 

Chiuse gli occhi,mentre altre lacrime gli rigavano il viso di dolore. 

E perse un battito quando,impercettibilmente,sentì il castano avere un sussulto. Come una luce accencante i suoi occhi azzurri,risaltati dal chiarore della luna,si andarono a posare sul suo viso,prima confusi,poi più dolci. 

-"Harry,sei tu!"

Il più piccolo non ebbe il coraggio di parlare,ma si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo. 

Louis,colto da una strana sensazione allo stomaco per il gesto appena ricevuto,e allo stesso tempo da un'incondizionata tenerezza,alzò con un dito il mento del riccio e con molta naturalezza gli depositò un bacio sulle labbra. Fu un semplice sfioraramento,dopo il quale il più grande si aprì in un sorriso confortante,e il piccolo si tranquillizzò leggermente. 

La mattina dopo Louis si svegliò stranamente presto,colto da una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Harry era lì,accanto a lui,accoccolato sul suo petto. Il maggiore lo stava stringendo tra le braccia,mentre i ricci gli solleticavano il viso. Abbassò leggermente la testa per poter annusare il profumo di quei capelli scompigliati dal sonno. Riuscì a percepire l'odore di latte,di neonato quasi,sulla pella di Harry. Gli passò le dita tra i ricci,scoprendogli il viso e lo osservò,pensando a quanto fosse bello anche la mattina,con i segni lasciatigli dal cuscino ancora sulle guance,la bocca rilassata in un'espressione dolce e spontanea. Sembrava un bambino,un bellissimo bambino. Poggiò le labbra sui ricci per lasciargli un bacio silenzioso.

Sentì Harry muoversi sopra di lui,stringersi ancora più vicino al suo corpo,abbracciandolo. Il piccolo strisciò spostandosi impercettibilmente più in su,spostò il viso nell'incavo del collo del maggiore,ne aspirò l'odore per poi lasciarci un innocente bacio.

Louis si sentì pervadere dai brividi,e avvertì uno strano calore all'inguine. Strinse Harry ancora più vicino a lui,sentendo le ciglia del riccio solleticargli il collo.

-"Buongiorno Boo" 

Louis sorrise

-"Buongiorno piccolo"

-"Che ore sono?"

-"E' presto curly"

-"E perchè sei sveglio?"

-"Perchè mi stavi attaccato come un koala" ridacchiò Louis

Harry alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. Louis per poco non finì per strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva alla vista di quel verde così intenso e magnetico. Dio,e da dove gli venivano tutte quelle sensazioni?

-"Ti ho dato fastidio?" Chiese corrucciato Harry

-"No! Quanto sei stupido!"

-"Io non sono stupido"

Harry,fingendosi offeso,spalmò la mano sul viso di Louis,facendolo voltare dall'altra parte,tra le risate del maggiore. Questo gli prese la mano,tenendola ferma per il polso.

-"Si che lo sei,curly"

-"Smettila di insultarmi,Boo!"

Harry mise il broncio,e Louis non potè fare a meno di sciogliersi sotto quegli occhi liquidi.

-"Aww,non fare l'offeso,lo sai che ti amo piccolo"

E Louis sentì un brivido inaspettato nel pronunciare quelle stesse parole,lo stesso brivido che pervase Harry nel sentirle.

-"Vado a preparare la colazione"

-"Bravo,renditi utile" disse il maggione ridendo,mentre osservava l'amico scendere dal letto in boxer. Alla vista di quella schiena nuda e bianca,quelle gambe muscolose e quel sedere perfettamente sodo il calore all'interno del suo corpo crebbe fortemente.

-"Senti che profumino!"

Louis entrò in cucina,anche lui in boxer,mentre Harry, impegnato ai fornelli,gli dava le spalle.

Il maggiore si avvicinò a Harry,abbracciandolo da dietro e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.

-"Sto cercando di fare delle frittelle decenti"

-"Piccolo,lo sai che ti vengono sempre da Dio" Disse Louis,aprendo le mani sul ventre del riccio,mentre spostava il viso sul suo collo,annusandolo,per poi poggiarci le labbra. Vi ci lasciò un bacio umido,continuando poi lentamente fino alla spalla,scendendo un po' lungo la schiena,per poi tornare al collo. Qui dischiuse le labbra,mordicchiandogli la pelle e iniziando a succhiargliela leggermente,dando vita ad un succhiotto vero e proprio.

-"Louis,cosa stai facendo?"

Chiese divertito e sorpreso il piccolo.

-"Ti coccolo"

-"Hai uno strano modo di coccolare le persone!"

-"Tu non sei le persone,tu sei il mio piccolo"

Poi scese con una mano,fino a palpare il culo di un Harry sconvolto.

-"Il mio piccolo,con un bel culo" disse Louis scoppiando a ridere.

-"Mi spaventi"

Harry ridacchiò,con un'espressione divertita in volto.

Louis si andò a sedere a tavola.

-"Oh andiamo curly,sai benissimo che potresti far venire chiunque solo guardandoti"

-"Mi sa che hai preso una botta in testa Lou."

Il maggiore lo inchiodò con gli occhi.

-"Harry,se divento gay,scopi con me?"

Harry spalancò gli occhi,per poi scoppiare a ridere.

-"Sul serio Louis,ho sempre pensato fossi un po' coglione,ma fino a questo punto no!"

Intanto il piccolo si sedette di fronte a Louis,che lo guardava serio e attento.

-"Louis smettila di fissarmi,mi inquieti!"

-"Potrei diventare gay in effetti"

-"Lou,sicuro di non avere la febbre?"

-"Potrei essere gay,e non essermene mai accorto"

-"Mi stai ignorando altamente"

-"In realtà è a causa tua se mi sorgono questi dubbi. Mi ecciti"

-"LOU!" Urlò Harry in imbarazzo,coprendosi il viso con le mani

-"Cosa c'è? E' vero!"

-"Sei strano forte"

Harry abbassò il capo,sorridendo.

Sul viso comparvero quelle fossette che Louis adorava,quelle fossette che lo facevano sembrare un bimbo. Il leggero rossore delle guance saltò all'occhio di Louis,che non potè fare a meno di sorridere,trovandolo bellissimo. 

Non era la prima volta che si sentiva travolto da tutte quelle sensazioni provocategli dal piccolo,come non erano nuovi i brividi ogni volta che veniva a contatto con quella pelle,o ogni volta che l'azzurro dei suoi occhi si fondeva con il verde di quelli di Harry. Non era mai riuscito a capire cosa realmente fosse quel crampo nello stomaco che gli prendeva quando il piccolo era nelle vicinanze,o quando lo vedeva giocare con Zayn. Era terribilmente geloso dei due,soprattutto quando li vedeva scambiarsi quei baci a stampo puramente amichevoli davanti ai suoi occhi,o quando li vedeva vicini sul divano,accoccolati l'uno sull'altro,parlandosi all'orecchio. Si sentiva pervadere da un leggerlo bruciore allo stomaco quando,dopo che Zayn gli aveva sussurrato qualcosa,Harry gettava la testa all'indietro iniziando a ridere come un pazzo,mentre il moro prendeva a fargli il solletico. Erano gesti puri,quoidiani,che però provocavano una sorta di gelosia assurda nel maggiore. Gelosia del tutto inutile,da momento che Zayn era fidanzato con Liam.

Eppure fino a quel momento quelle sensazioni non l'avevano mai preoccupato così tanto. Ora invece,con i brividi a mille alla vista di quel sorriso,Louis capì. Capì che era stato cieco,distratto,impaurito. Capì che Harry non era mai stato un semplice amico,e che tutto quello che le Larry shippers sostenevano era del tutto vero. Amava Harry. Lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo,più della sua stessa vita,più delle sue amatissime righe e delle sue bretelle. 

Ed era quasi sicuro che Harry provasse lo stesso,ma non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco. In realtà l'idea di un rifiuto non lo spaventava così tanto,avrebbero trovato il modo di sistemare le cose.

-"Sei un cucciolo Harry"

-"Hai un'innata capacità di saltare da uno stato d'animo all'altro"

-"Amore,ancora ti stupisci?"

-"Hai ragione Lou,dovrei esserci abituato!"

Detto ciò Harry si alzò sorridendo,sistemando la tavola. Louis si andò a stendere sul divano,accendendo la TV.

Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Dio,quanto poteva amare quel ragazzo!

"Curly!" Lo chiamò Louis. 

Harry fece capolino dalla cucina.

-"Dimmi Lou"

-"Vieni qui con me!"

Harry abbandonò la cucina per avvicinarsi al divano.

-"Cosa ti serve?"

-"Mi fai un po' di coccole?"

Harry si stese accanto a lui,mentre entrambi si giravano su un fianco,i visi vicini. Louis piegò una gamba per andarla ad intrecciare con quelle di Harry e con un braccio gli circondò la vita,tirandolo più vicino a se e evitando che cadesse. 

Harry abbozzò un sorriso,che mandò in tilt il cuore di Louis,mentre alzava un braccio ed accarezzava i capelli di Louis,la fronte,il profilo del naso,le labbra morbide. Si soffermò ad osservarle,desideroso di provarle di nuovo. I loro fiati si scontravano,mente Louis prendeva ad analizzare ogni singolo dettaglio del piccolo.

-"Sei bellissimo" affermò Louis.

-"Non è vero"

-"Guardati,sei perfetto Harry"

-"In confronto a te,ai tuoi occhi azzurri e alle tue labbra non sono niente"

-"I tuoi occhi sono molto meglio dei miei,e questo lo sai. E le tue labbra non hanno nulla da invidiare alle mie. Sono più piene,più morbide e ho perennemente voglia di baciarle fino allo sfinimento"

-"Cosa?"

-"Ho voglia di baciarti fino a toglierti il fiato. Fino a vedere le tue labbra rosse e gonfie per i miei morsi"

-"Lou,non capisco"

-"Harry non c'è poi così tanto da capire. Sono gay,sono innamorato di te,ti amo più della mia stessa vita,ho voglia di te,della tua anima e del tuo corpo. 

E ho una malsana voglia di infilarti la lingua in bocca. Giuro,se non lo faccio impazzisco"

-"Sei sempre così diretto" Ridacchiò Harry

-"Ti sembra il momento? Ti dico che ti amo e.."

-"Come?"

-"Ti amo Harry"

-"Cosa scusa?"

-"Ti amo cazzo!"

-"Dio,da quanto aspetto di sentirtelo dire"

-"Ecco,ora l'hai sentito. Adesso posso?"

-"Puoi cosa?"

-"Infilarti la lingua in bocca fino a soffocarti"

-"Quanto sei stupido!"

Rise Harry,mentre si lanciava sulle labbra del castano,che non aspettava altro.

Louis dischiuse le labbra,impadronendosi della lingua del riccio,giocandoci,esplorando ogni centimentro della sua bocca,invadendo tutti i suoi spazi e avventandosi praticamente su di lui. Immerse la mano tra i ricci di Harry per avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui,non lasciando possibilità di respiro,affamato delle sue labbra,baciandolo come se fosse l'unica cosa a tenerlo attaccato alla vita,come se fosse l'unica sua fonte di ossigeno. 

Circondò il bacino di Harry con la gambe,spingendolo contro il proprio e strappando un gemito di piacere al piccolo,che gli ansimò sulle labbra schiuse. 

Harry lasciò scivolare le mani lungo la schiena del più grande,arrivando al fondoschiena sodo e perfetto. Lo strinse,mentre i due bacini si scontravano di nuovo,facendo emettere nuovi gemiti ad entrambi. 

Louis,andando fuori controllo,si portò sopra di lui,sedendosi a cavalcioni sul suo membro e premette facendolo strusciare continuamente con il proprio. 

Avevano smesso di baciarsi,perchè i gemiti continui impegnavano le loro bocche che rimanevano comunque attaccate. Harry gettò la testa all'indietro e Louis approfittò per baciargli il collo,iniziando a morderlo e succhiarlo,lasciandogli un segno violaceo ed esclusivamente suo. 

Harry si alzò dal divano,Louis a circondargli la vita con le gambe ed Harry a sostenerlo per il findoschiena.

Lo trascinò in braccio fino alla camera da letto,dove fece sdraiare il maggiore sul letto,riprendendo a baciarlo. Louis portò una mano sul proprio membro,per alleviare la forte erezione già presente in mezzo alle gambe. Con un verso di disapprovazione Harry la sostituì con la propria,soffocando i gemiti di Louis con sapienti movimenti della lingua.

"Harry" ansimò il maggiore "Harry..mi fai un pompino?"

Sentì il riccio sorridere,per poi scivolare con le labbra lungo tutto i suo corpo,soffermandosi sull'ombelico di Louis,dove fece roteare la lingua prima di spingerla con un gesto secco all'interno del solco.

Continuò a lasciare baci fino ad arrivare ai boxer. Vi passò il naso sopra,annusando l'odore del liquido preseminale di Louis,leccò la stoffa,fino a mordere la base dell'erezione. Si liberò dei boxer di Louis,ingoiando improvvisamente tutta la lunghezza del moro. La mancanza di preavviso o fece sussultare e cacciare un urlo di piacere estremo,mentre portava le proprie mani sui capelli di Harry per spingerlo ancora più a fondo. Il riccio sentì la punta del cazzo di Louis arrivargli in gola,e prese a succhiare voracemente,facendo urlare il maggiore a dismisura.

Risalì tutta la lunghezza del membro fino a farlo uscire con uno schiocco. Prese a leccarlo,succhiando indecentemente la punta,facendoci roteare la lingua . Poi di nuovo tutto in bocca,e da lì prese a risalire e scendere alternando il ritmo,mentre con la mano libera gli massaggiava i testicoli. Scese giù con il dito,facendo pressione sull'apertura di Louis mentre ancora succhiava,e senza preavviso lo fece entrare interamente. Louis ebbe un sussulto,al seguito del quale Harry accellerò il ritmo e con un urlo strozzato fece venire Louis all'interno della sua bocca,che non si fece problemi ad ingerire tutto. Sfilò il dito e si gettò sulla bocca di Louis,che si eccitò esageratamente nel sentire il suo sapore nella bocca dell'amante. 

-"Harry,sei il Dio dei pompini"

-"Amore,non hai visto ancora niente..hai i preservativi?"

-"Fa senza,ti prego"

Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Si portò le gambe di Louis sopra le spalle,mentre con lo stesso dito di prima iniziava a prepararlo.

-"No,niente preparazione. Sto impazzendo"

Con un bacio,Harry avvicinò il suo membro all'apertura del castano,entrando lentamente in lui. 

Louis gemette,sentendo un leggero dolore,ma la voglia di sentire Harry finalmente dentro di lui,di fondersi inisieme in tutti i modi possibili, superò tutti gli ostacoli. Circondando di nuovo il bacino del riccio,lo fece entrare secco dentro di lui,invitandolo Harry a muoversi.

Sotto di lui,il maggiore era sudato ed eccitato. Si contorceva per il piacere,ma nonostante ciò non staccava gli occhi da quelli del riccio,si guardavano,mentre Harry spingeva,si guardavano mentre Louis gemeva,si guardavano mentre Harry veniva,si guardavano mentre il riccio gridava il nome del suo amato.

-"Sei anche il Dio del sesso,cuppycake" parlò Louis "Amore mio,ti amo da morire. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita,il mio amore per te mi riempe e mi sento quasi scoppiare perchè troppo grande da contenere. Ti amo da sempre,e continuerò a farlo per il resto dei miei giorni"

-"Non immagini nemmeno quanto ho sperato di poter sentire queste parole. Sei la mia ragione di vita Boo,ti amo con tutto me stesso. Cazzo se ti amo!"

E Louis si riavventò sulle sue labbra,facendo riaderire i loro corpi sudati.

-"Senti perfezione,che ne dici del secondo round?"

-"Sei insaziabile Louis!"

-"Mi ecciti Harry!"


End file.
